A Spider In Metropolis
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto didn't know how this happened, one minute he was fighting Sasuke, the next he lost his arm, was in another world, ended up gaining a nature-lover as a travelling companion because of sage-mode, now because he had to write Lex Luthor's biography, he now has spider-powers, how will the ramen-lover survive, by being Wolf-Spider that's how. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking about my idea of Naruto/Venom in the Teen Titans world, I thought to myself why not make something else involving DC and Marvel, I'm sure people might enjoy the thought.**

 **A Spider In Metropolis**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Metropolis Park**

It was night in the main park area, all the couples and workers taking short-cuts have gone home, no-one was lingering, the only problem was near a pond, a flash of lightning started appearing in mid-air, that is until a space opened and closed before anything happened, except when the space opened a human-shaped object was "spat" out, landing face first on the ground, groaning in pain.

The sound of lightning actually managed to draw a certain superhero to the injured person, once the man landed, he turned the person over, and pulls back in shock.

There, laying before him was a blond haired teenage boy, battered, bruised and cut up here and there, but those injuries wasn't the surprising sight, what surprised him was his right arm, nothing but a stump in the middle of his upper arm, it was burnt over as well.

The man of steel, had a frown on his face, "What could've happened to make you have these injuries!?"

Not gaining an answer, Superman picked the teen up and as quick as he could, without injuring him more, flew into the air and rushed him to the nearest hospital.

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto wasn't sure where he was, yet his body felt like it didn't hurt as much as it did in the ravine, unfortunately, he couldn't move ether, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he was trying to look everywhere, yet it was all blurry and swimming, closing and opening his eyes, he could hear grumbling sounds in the background.

His eyes slowly began to open, he could still feel his body aching, sitting up, but with pain striking him from the movement from time to time, his eyes slowly began to focus on his surroundings, though when he finds himself in a hospital bed, a high tech one, but he still grumbles to himself, since pretty much everyone hates hospitals.

That is until his eyes landed on a couple of strangely dressed people, one was wearing a blue outfit with a red belt, along with a yellow and red diamond with a red 'S' in the middle of it, with red boots and a red cape to go along with it.

The other man was dressed in a strange bat-like outfit, giving off a serious and menacing vibe, as though you shouldn't cross him if you know whats good for you.(A.N. It's difficult to describe and not insult anyone, so look on google 'dc universe batman cartoon movie' for an idea of her outfit, you can also look up superman the same way as well, just replace batman with his names.)

The man wearing blue managed to somehow hear Naruto slowly raising from his laying position, even though Naruto was trying to be quiet in order to escape this "torture" place known as a hospital.

The man stepped towards Naruto, showing him a kind smile, "Nice to see you awake, can you tell me who you are and where you came from?" He asks with a kind gesture.

Naruto on the other hand tilted his head to one side and replies back, "Huh? I have no idea what you just said, isn't this Konoha, though I guess it's got more high tech stuff then I remember, but where am I!?"

This surprised the two heroes, the teen looked like a blond, blue eyed american, so they thought he'd understand them, but it turns out he can only speak Japanese.

Lifting his arm to try and rub his face, Naruto's eyes widened as he seeing his missing arm, making him go in a state of shock, his arm was missing, he couldn't believe it, his right arm was chopped off, wrapped in bandages, "THAT BASTARD SASUKE, FRIED OFF MY ARM!" Then came the anger, which was understandable for the two heroes, even if one of them doesn't fully understand Japanese.

Batman moves towards the teen, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You need to try calming down, losing an arm is regrettable, but, as long as you're alive that's all that matters, so take a deep breath and try and tell me what happened, I'll then talk with my friend about it and we'll try to figure things out."

Naruto, following the Dark Knight's advise, "O-Okay, okay, it's just a lot to try and get over, but I'll try, (deep breath) okay, so it's like this..."

So began Naruto's explanation of what happened to him, leaving out Konoha's secrets, he started with how the Elemental Nation runs, nothing private just general knowledge, reminding Batman of Feudal Japan, then he started explaining his life, how he grew up, what he did, his adventures, Batman smiled slightly at Naruto's "protect those who are precious to him," motivation, meaning, Naruto was like a mixture of himself and Superman.

After a few hours, Naruto got to the Fourth Great Ninja War, where all the ninjas band together to stop a mad man from taking over the world, then Naruto explained how he and his friend, Sasuke, fought each other over protecting the leaders of the villages, "...Then as me and Sasuke met in the middle, each with our technique in hand, we charged each other, once our attacks connected there was this blinding flash of light and that's all I can remember, up until waking up here WITHOUT A FREAKING ARM!"

Gaining an upset look on his face, Naruto carefully holds his bicep, wanting to not believe it was missing, hence the shout-out.

Batman was shocked, he knew Naruto wasn't lying, since Naruto is rubbish at hiding his emotions, "Give us a minute to talk things out Naruto, we'll try and figure things out for you."

Gaining a nod from the teen, both heroes began their discussion, Batman explaining everything for the Man Of Steel, "So what now Batman, from what you said, Naruto is a good person, even better than us or the heroes we worked with." To lose an arm in order to bring a ex-best friend home shows the type of person Naruto was, not wanting to give up on the person really spoke of his character.

Taking a moment to think about things, the Dark Knight replied, "I'll look after him, teach him English and how the world works, hopefully Wayne Tech has finished developing the new cybernetic arm for people that suffer with a missing limb."

Superman agrees with Batman, both turned towards Naruto, with Batman beginning, "You'll be under my supervision, I'll also be supplying you with a new arm, it won't be like you're old one, but hopefully it'll help you, I'll also be teaching you our native language that way you'll understand things better."

Seeing as he couldn't argue with that, Naruto agreed, "AWE, I HAVE TO STUDY!?" But that doesn't mean he has to like it, hearing his outburst, Batman had a slight smirk on his face, once he explained what Naruto was complaining about to Superman, he also found it humorous as well, giving a chuckle.

 **A Year Later**

Naruto was back in Metropolis, after gaining his new arm and learning as much as he could under Batman about the world and the language, he went out into the world as a travelling writer, thanks to Bruce pointing out a seal on his left shoulder blade, wondering what it was, Naruto unsealed it, releasing all of Jiraiya's books, with a note attached to them saying, ' _This'll teach ya not to bad mouth my books, when you're with a girl, she'll see the seal, wonder what it is and you'll have to explain why you're carrying my books, haha, take that you punk. Jiraiya._ '

Making Naruto both angry and embarrassed at having those books, for obvious reasons, Bruce, out of his Bat-suit, gave Naruto a slight joke about it, though Naruto let him off on it since Bruce is helping him, Naruto began planning to use the books in order to gain money, putting it in memory of the super-pervert, Jiraiya.

Even though Naruto wanted to help Bruce in Gotham, the Dark Knight talked him out of it, since Gotham has a way of making people corrupt, it might even corrupt Naruto, even though Naruto didn't like the idea, he didn't want Bruce to worry.

Taking about a week or so to get everything together, during which, Naruto went into Gotham park to activate Sage-mode, just to get the feel of nature, though it took a while for him to gain it, due to the pollution, he managed to become one with Naruto, though while meditating he caught the eye of a certain "mother-nature." (A.N. Think gotham city sirens comic poison ivy.)

But due to not sensing her, since she felt like she was apart of nature, with nature's energy cloaking her, he didn't realise she was there until she began to brush up against him, moaning at the pureness of nature around him, making him blush and jump away.

Unfortunately, because of that, Naruto now has the femme fatale, Poison Ivy after him, wanting to "bathe" in his energy again, not only that, she found out his weakness, the one thing that makes Naruto wrap around her finger with ease, the puppy-dog pout, and if she really wanted something, she would add watery eyes along with it, making Naruto groan and whimper at the torturous technique that women created.

Thankfully, they came to an agreement with Batman and the police, Naruto will keep an eye on her, making sure she doesn't cause trouble, all the while she'll travel with Naruto, allowing her to enjoy his pure energy, though she lays on his crossed legs provocatively causes him to try and focus harder didn't help.

But a deal is a deal, and Naruto would have to deal with it the hard way, in more ways than one.

Now here they are, driving a car, thanks to Bruce teaching him, both dressed in civilian clothes, with Pamela dressed in a shirt, jacket, jeans and sandals, using her powers, she changed her skin colour from pale green, to a light peach colouration.

Though the fact she's got her hand on his leg was making driving a little difficult, though the smile on her face wasn't helping ether.

Leaning back, thrusting her chest forward slightly, she asks, "So Naruto, when will we be able to get to the hotel, I want to have a nice relaxing bath when we get there." Arms stretching above her head.

Taking a breath, Naruto replied, "We're almost there Pam, we would've been there sooner, but you wanted to rest at the last motel by making me "recharge" you with natures energy, AND WOULD YOU LET GO OF MY LEG!" He didn't want anymore distractions to happen.

Huffing and pulling her hand away, Pamela understood what Naruto was saying, didn't mean she liked him yelling at her, though the fact he was flustered about it caused her some amusement.

Taking a sigh, Naruto spotted a sign, "Look Pam, we're nearly there, you can practically see the buildings."

Seeing all the skyscrapers, they both were amazed at the sight, it was like the opposite of Gotham, all light and bright, full of positive opportunities.

Once, they reached the hotel, Pamela was putting her things in the draws and closet, wanting to get the clothes out of the way for a nice hot bath.

Naruto was finished putting his clothes away, along with dressing up in an outfit for business, causing Pamela to raise an eyebrow, "Well, Naruto, you look yummy, what's with the clean outfit."

Blushing slightly at what Pamela said, Naruto replied, "Oh, I've got ta go see Lex Luthor about a story I'm writing for him, kinda like a biography of him, only..."

Pamela nods her head, "Only he wants his darker side hidden from the public, thinking that the best writer can help him with that."

Sighing along with her, Naruto replied, "Yeah, pretty much, I would've turned it down but we need the money to help out with more funding for another book."

Pamela nods her head, even though she wants to just rob a bank or Lexcorp, she knew she can't, since it was under the agreement, plus she didn't want Lex chasing her, "Alright, I'm gonna relax in the bath," She began stripping, "Unless, you want to join me~?" She finishes with a predator-smile, causing Naruto to blush and rush out of the apartment, all he heard was the provocative laughter of his nature-lover.

 **Lexcorp.**

Once calming down, Naruto managed to make it to Lexcorp, being let in, the two began their talk, Lex explaining his family history, leaving out his darker history, along with his upbringing, again leaving anything incriminating out, how he built his "empire" from the ground up, along with Naruto asking a few questions here and there.

After that was finished, the two shook hands, with Naruto packing his notes away, it'll be difficult to write a positive spin on the man, all things considering.

Spotting a drinking fountain, Naruto stopped by it to have a drink, making his guard wait for him, nether noticing a spider slowly making it's way down on a web.

Once finished drinking, Naruto lifted his head, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and picked up his things, he was about to make his way towards the exit, when a voice called out, "Mister Uzumaki!" Looking towards the voice, both Naruto and the guard looked towards the voice of a young woman, wearing a business/limousine driver walking towards them.

Missing the spider that landed on Naruto's head.

Gaining a confused expression, Naruto asked the woman, "Yes, is there something I can help you with Miss...?"

The woman stood straight, "Mercy Graves, I was just wondering, if it's possible..." She starts to fidget slightly, causing the guard to become wide-eyed, but stayed straight, since no-one made Lex's assistant nervous at all.

Mercy, brought her hand forward, holding a certain orange book with a big blush on her face, "C-Can I, have your autograph please!"

What she said made both Naruto and he guard wide-eyed, who would've thought that Mercy Graves, the number 1 person of Lex's business, enjoyed those books, or at least one of them, getting over his shock, Naruto took the pen from her hand and wrote inside the book, ' _I hope you enjoy reading this book, with love from Naruto._ '

After finishing it, he past the book back, allowing Mercy to have a look and blush at the 'with love' part, she was knocked out of her giddiness when she heard a yelp of pain, "Argh!?" Slapping the back of his neck, "Are you alright Mr Uzumaki?" Naruto just nods his head, "Yeah, felt like something bit me."

Naruto pulled his hand away, noticing a dead spider in his hand with a strange colouration, figuring his healing will take care of the poison, Naruto pocketed the spider, hoping to find what type it was, "Huh, nothing but a spider, I guess everything's fine."

Mercy was curious, ' _How did a spider get inside Lexcorp, the building is suppose to be sterilised inside and out, I guess it's not 100% clean._ ' She thought to herself, a building takes a lot of maintenance to keep clean, if a little thing like a spider got in it wasn't any trouble.

Cracking his neck slightly to try and get rid of the pain, "Well, I guess now that you've got your autograph, I'll make my way back to my hotel, be sure to tell Mr Luthor to give me a call when he's free to continue his book."

Mercy blushed slightly at the book signing, but nods her head, "S-Sure, thank you again for signing it," Moving towards the guard, she whispers, " _If you tell anyone about my book, you'll be shipped off to Arkham Asylum AFTER electro-shock treatment here understand._ " Though Naruto heard her, the fact she scared the man to keep quiet was a funny sight, but he kept a straight face, not wanting to incur her wrath onto himself, past experiences taught him not to anger women.

After saying good bye and driving back to his hotel, Naruto managed to place all his stuff on a table, moving towards his, and Pamela's shared bed, her idea because of his nature energy, he removed his jacket, tie and shirt, along with his shoes and trousers, his body felt like it was in an oven, his skin was pale, his eyes blood-shot, his breathing was heavy.

He managed to reach the bed, collapsing on top of it, making a loud bang because of his fall.

That noise caused Pamela to poke her head out of the bathroom door, holding a towel over her chest, wondering who it was, though when her eyes landed on Naruto, she knew Naruto had abundance of energy, so the fact he was like this caused her to panic and rush to his side, "Naruto, are you okay, speak to me!?"

Turning him over, not caring about his cyber-arm, since Naruto told her how he arrived and that Bruce Wayne funded the missing limbs division at Wayne Tech, she didn't really care about his past, all she cared about was Naruto since they've grown closer together, she didn't even care about her towel falling off when she rushed to help him.

Naruto's vision was fading in and out, he couldn't hear anything Pam was saying, though he could tell she was worried about him by her blurred visage, his eyes drifted close, meaning that Naruto was now unconscious, though the last thing he saw was Pamela's peaks, since she was holding his head against them slightly.

Having no choice, Pamela moved Naruto under the covers, making sure he was comfortable, she didn't know what to do, she was panicking with worry, at one point in time she accidentally kissed him because she was excited to get out of Gotham, to be away from the crazies and nutters, the sudden kiss caused everyone there to be in shock, more so that Naruto didn't die from poisoning, though they couldn't really blame her for getting overexcited at finding someone who trusts her, but to lose him now would devastate her.

Deciding to get under the covers and keep an eye on Naruto, forgetting about her nakedness at the moment, she was focusing on trying to keep Naruto comfortable, since his body was going through hot and cold flashes, so she began to hug him, trying to help him with his cold shivers, never knowing the changes that'll happen tomorrow, or how Naruto will react to Pamela's full body hug in the morning.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this idea, I thought Pamela needed someone like Naruto to help her so I worked her into this one-shot, also I thought Naruto reacting to Pamela's flirting would be funny, but if anyone wants someone else from Gotham to travel with Naruto it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **As for Naruto's arm, I figure it would work with his new spider-powers, where due to his past pranking he knows his way around chemistry, where he gives the formula to Bruce, who modify Naruto's cyber-arm to use webs, along with a web-canon or web-spray popping out of the wrist, taking out a group of mobs or something.**

 **Naruto would ask Bruce to help him design a spider-suit as well, using Wayne Tech for it, something in memory of his old world but more stylish and sleek, like say the Dark Suit from the Spider-man game, that suit just screams Spider-Naruto.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting please inform me and we'll work things out, once the person who adopts has finished with their first chapter I'll post an announcement on who adopted it and where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC Universe** (Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
